Minecraft: Wither's Decent
by Zachery Lawshe
Summary: The younge boy with... some sense of maturity, Is out on his own away from home, life, and safety as he meets friends, foes, and extras from famous youtubers who will be there just for the hell of it.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

Disclaimer: I do not own or work for Mojang nor own Minecraft, I do however own a copy of the game which was bought from the Official Minecraft Website. Onto the fan fiction!

WARNING: This is supposed to be a story of one specific person who lives among the villagers of Coal-Stone Village. It won't follow the format of my earlier and crappy stories. Request will be done. However I will NOT do request of characters that have not been developed story and appearance wise. You have been warned.

Chapter 1: A New Day

The sun rose and I jumped out of bed ready to find a place for me to newly settle. The Village laws abide that no one go out until High noon but the Mine's resources have been rich with enough minerals for me to sneak away some and create my own weapons and tools. I grabbed some Bread I created and climbed the ladder down to the first floor where a Blessing Ceremony was occurring. The one being blessed was a recently conceived child Blacksmith. When the recent Blacksmith was mysteriously murdered in his own home, the newborn was conceived. As with any ceremony was happening I had to guard the door to prevent any "unexpected intrusions." I walked to the door and prevented anyone from entering as a crowd was gathering around the Church tower to see the ceremony. The parents were not allowed to see the child until the ceremony was complete. When the Ceremony was complete at exactly 11:00 a.m., I took the child out to the Parents and bought the rest of the items I needed to make myself some leather armor. Of course it took away my life savings of Emeralds to buy the 24 pieces, it was all worth it to start my adventure. I walked back home to my home in the Church and Made the Armor then walked to the front gate.

"Greetings Rick, how are you today?" Asked the village's only Iron Golem. The Golem was created by a legendary hero over 40 years ago during the Great Siege. The Great Siege was when the undead rose from the Graveyard. The Iron Golem was created during the fourth night when the Prophet (aka my boss) asked the great Creator for a sign of hope. That's when the 8 foot tall men supposedly created the Iron Golem with the Iron blocks in the vault. Although there was no sign of the Vault EVER being open, it was likely the Iron Golem was created by the Traveler (my father whom died right before I was born, and then my mother died while giving birth so that's when the prophet took me in 13 years ago).

"I'm fine Rock. How's the East Gate?" Rock, the nickname I gave him when he taught me about the Monsters I've help to fend off 4 years ago. "It's still standing Rick, how's the newborn?" Rock asked in a cheerful manner.

"The newborn was blessed this morning and returned to the parents." I replied.

"Well good luck on the adventure Rick, hopefully you'll be alright. Ah what am I saying? I've trained you myself, of course you'll be alive." Rock said jokingly. I nodded my head at him and I walked out the North Gate which was still heavily damaged from the most recent raid. I walked to the Docks and used Old Sally, the oldest fishing boat around. When I no longer saw the Village's Wall in the horizon, I looked forward in the distant and noticed that new adventures were soon to come along and smack me several times in the face and push me forward into a destiny I have to yet discover.


	2. Mine Co Public Anouncement 1

Mine Co. Instructional Papers

Page 1

Hello, if you are reading this, that means you are willing to either join, distribute, or buy Mine Co. Products, Discs, or their weapons. If any of you think we are an evil corporation, then you are wrong. We here at Mine Co. are dedicated to the better future of all mincraftians and their children.

As you can see, we are under great pressure every day and are working to find ways to improve life. Just read this Hand written quote by none other than Steve the Fourth;

I don't like it.

Now be ready to listen to CDs preformed by C418 who we have 24 hours a Day working on new tunes. Oh don't worry, he is well fed. We highly recommend that you buy 11 which have no reason to be suspected of brainwashing properties.

_I am the Mine Co. President Herobine, and I approve these papers._


	3. Chapter 2: A Storm Over the Horizon

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for teaching children the words crap, hell, damn, or any curse word said throughout the series. Any references to games such as Halo, Call of Duty, or Fable are not to be taken seriously. Minecraft is trademark property of Mojang Studios and is partially owned by 4J Studios. Support the official release. I know already what might be in 6.0 such as stained glass so spoilers for future updates WILL be included in many chapters. In the Chapter name it will include the words SPOILER ALERT next to the Chapter name. Thank you.

Chapter 2: A Storm Over the Horizon… and Such

I continued my journey across the west sea in the old creaky boat with holes continuing to be punctured in the boat by the Squids, and to make it worst I was riding into a storm. Lightning continued to flash around my boat as I "carefully" avoided the flashes. The waves started to get more violent as I noticed a whirlpool on my left. I tried to avoid it but was unsuccessful. The whirlpool took my boat with me still in it and I went under. Before I fell under I saw a search boat 20 blocks long and anchored.

Approximately 3 days later I woke up in a small shack on the shore line still a little dizzy from the accident. I stood up carefully and walked out into the doorway. I looked at the ocean and looked back inside noticing a workbench, bed, and furnace. But something was on the workbench which seemed like a piece of paper with words written on it. The note read; "I will be back in two days, until then take care." I pondered who wrote the note and just then I realized that there was a large city right outside the shack. As I was ready to run out I tripped over my own tools that somehow fell out of the chest. I quickly grabbed my tools and realized again that my armor was missing. I looked in the chest and noticed it was only full of coal and fish. I took some of the fish and cooked them in the furnace. After they were done I took them out of the Furnace and put them in my pack.

I walked out the door way and noticed that there were people on the beach. When I walked up to one of the people to ask where I am, they fled. After asking myself why they would just run instead of letting me speak I walked over to what seemed like a couple and they just froze and stood still hoping I wouldn't notice them. The woman screamed and everyone on the beach ran clear into the city. I looked at my clothing and noticed that nothing about me has changed I took out some fish and ate it.

After finishing my fish I headed into the City noticing it was getting dark. Hoping I would find shelter, I saw the largest building I had ever seen. I walked in hoping to take shelter there for the night, I was attacked by a golem. The golem was two blocks tall with a pumpkin covering his face. It was of course a snow golem so he was attacking me with a snowball. I just stood there looking at it. It stopped after a few seconds and thought it was going to be destroyed, so after that thought rushed through its head it fled down a corridor that led to a records room. Wondering where I am I walked into the records room hoping to find out where I am. It was dark, and the only light was from a lone torch on the desk. I picked it up and used it to give me light while I searched the files. I found records on people, buildings, and even the city's leader, but no clue on where I was. But then as I was about to leave I heard the door opening so I hid in the garbage chute with my arms and legs on the trap door that opens the tunnel to the Incinerator below. The door fully opened and I heard not one, but two people. All I knew was that one was heavily armed when I peeked out of the bin. Thinking I would die, I keep so quiet, that I did not allow even a sweat to drop.

I remember the conversation between the two men with no problem. "This is where the country will make its last stand against the rebels. Wither City mustn't fall to them." said the First man. By the way he said it, I had a feeling he was a general of some sort. "Wither City, well at least I know where I am." I thought.

"The rebellion is growing by the minute. When they reach the city's border, we'll bombard them with the cannons IF we have enough TNT. Then we'll have them to the same size as the soldiers we have stationed here." Said the other, I figured that the second one was another leader of some sort. Then I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the trash bin I felt like I was going to get caught when suddenly a Potion of Invisibility hit me in the head with a sticky note attached to it saying; "drink it." I opened the bottle and I quickly disappeared. When the General got up to the button and pressed it and the trap door opened. I fell thinking I would hit the lava but my shirt got caught on a stick that was hanging out of a two block tall vent. I used to vent to leave the Bin and quickly got out of the building. Wandering the street at night, I needed a place to stay but all the Hotels were closed. Like I had any money anyway, and people are for some reason scared of me. I continued to wander the street hoping to find some shelter soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Seeing Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own- you know what, screw the disclaimer I'll just start the damn chapter.

Chapter 3: Seeing Shadows

The night was upon me and I was still wandering the streets that were barley lit, still expecting to run into whoever owned that shack on the beach, while avoiding the monsters that roamed the streets trying to get into most of the buildings. Many of them being successful, but I manage to get rid of them before they can cause any real damage. When I made it up to one of the Butcher restaurant's ally, I was jumped by what seemed like a griefer armed with an enchanted Gold Dagger holding the point up to my neck. He demanded that I hand over the tools that were latched onto my Leather Armor, when I refused he attempted to attack. When I managed to jump back I pulled out my Iron Sword and he stood in shock, and then smiled. When I saw him smiling I just stood there ready for a fight. He drank a potion of swiftness and attacked me with speeds that seemed unmatched. I managed to parry some of the attacks but he managed to hit my arm on the last strike heavily damaging my torso. He demanded one more time that I hand over my tools. When I refused the second time he kicked me in the stomach and demanded again. I refused a third time and he attempted to finish me off, but out of nowhere a tall black figure with purple eyes appeared behind him. When the griefer turned and looked up. Just as he looked it in the eyes the bottom of the figure's head opened wide and I saw no mouth or tongue, just it's own neck. The figure picked up the sidewalk with absolutely no trouble at all and started to beat the griefer senseless with the hard sidewalk slab. I could not look directly at the figure because of the damage I received but out of the corner of my eye I noticed the griefer lying dead and the creature at peace while it disappears. But as it disappeared I blacked out.

I woke up in the alleyway with all my gear intact. I got up and walked out to the street to notice a lot of people walking to their place of business. So wondering if the person who helped me is back at the shack, I headed to the beach as everyone walked pass me as if they don't notice a heavily armed armored person, who could possibly kill them no less and was heavily bleeding, was there. I made it to the shack and no one was there but me, a few fish cooking in the furnace, and a chicken that is sleeping on the bed. I decided to finish the cooking and heal up while I wait there till the person came back.

It was a little bit pass High Noon as I laid on the bed listening to Where Are We Now in the jukebox that was produced by Mine Co. as the disc finished I saw a shadow in the doorway. When I looked it was an old man dressed in robes and a beard that ended at waist level. When I saw that he was not screaming in fear or trying to kill me I asked, "Were you the one who saved me from that whirlpool?" Then a long silence filled the beach. I then asked him, "Do you own this shack?" Again I get no response. I then asked him a third question but was cut off by his old raspy voice saying, "If you are looking for your answers, set fire to this shack, grab the contents in the chest, and carry the bed to the abandoned school on 67th Street." As I looked at the chest adorned with a weird green eye on the latch and a blackish hue that was not there before, I was going to ask him who he was but as the wind, he was gone. I opened the chest and it contained a chest with a note inside saying;

"Where the dark has fallen, the dead as risen, and the living can never escape, is the place most forgotten about."

I pondered what the note said and shrugged it off. I grabbed the Green Pearls that were in the chest, I carried the bed on my back along with my tools, and set fire to the shack as the night was falling. And all anyone saw was a large cloud of smoke that rose to the heavens.


	5. Chapter 4: With Friends Like These

Author's Note: Sorry it took a while but the old Computer broke... but I am glad you all are staying with me. The long wait will be worth it because I will remove my "Weirder" Stories and change them up or restart a few. COD: Ghost will take place in the western part of the united states according to the trailer. I wish to give you thanks and please people... suggestions are appreciated. Now then... TIME TO SEE WHERE RICK'S TALE LEADS TO! Second Note: He is not Rick Murray just so you know.

Chapter 4: With Friends Like These...  
I came across the old school but realized not just the school, but the whole district was deserted except for a few Vicious Dogs and Scavengers. I walked in and felt not one pair of eyes... but several dozen watching me. I proceeded further down into the school and walked into what appeared to be a large exercise room. And for a few minutes it was silent... just as I decided this was a waste of time, the lights flashed on and I went blind.  
My vision slowly came back and when it did... I saw almost 28 people sitting in rows of chairs and 2 in front of them. I stood there and watched as the Older Gentleman spoke in a raspy voice, just then I realized it was the man from the shack.  
"THE TIME FOR TYRANNY HAS COME TO AN END!" Cried the Old Man, "I HAVE NOW FOUND THAT WE NOW HAVE A MAN WITH THE ABILITY TO HELP TURN THE TIDE AGAINST THE TEMPLARS!"  
When I saw him hold his hand out to me and stared me dead in the eyes, I knew that he was talking about me.  
"THE SON OF THE LEGENDARY STEVE! HE WHO HAS BEEN BLESSED BY NOTCH HIMSELF WILL HELP US AGAINST THE EVIL PLAGUING THE LAND!" The Man carried on with his speech, "HE WILL SAVE US FROM THIS EVIL AND CARRY US BACK TO THE TRACK OF PROGRESS! I OF COURSE PLAN FOR SkytheKid TO HELP TRAIN HIM BUT HIS APARTMENT WAS EMPTY. ALL WE FOUND WAS SUCTION MARKS ON THE WALLS WHICH LOOKED ALOT LIKE SQUID TENTACLES."  
"I know where that's going." Chuckled one man in the audience as if kidnapping was funny.  
"Too soon rookie... way too soon" Yelled the Old Man.  
Why these people? I thought at that very moment. Which was funny cause I knew exactly what he was referencing to but it wasn't as bad as my friends back at the village not giving the others like me bad trades. So as I listened to the Old man's speech I realized, with friends like these, Life from here on out is going to be a Nether a lot harder to say I'm with them.


End file.
